User blog:Polarjack77/Polar The Theater Kid's Ultimate 1st 1986 Celebration Parade Prediction
This morning, we've got a announcement from Liam that the 1986 Big Balloon Parade will be getting a reboot called "The 1986 Celebration Parade Featuring The Big Balloons". So far, only a few things has been announced (4 balloons are confirmed and 3 floats are confirmed). I would like to see some predictions from all of you guys aswell as separate blog posts for them aswell. Anyways, my prediction will start now. BALLOONS (bold 'means original design and sponsors) (* means already confirmed) CHARACTER BALLOONS #ABBY CABBY '(Sesame Workshop) #BUZZ LIGHTYEAR (Pixar Animation Studios) #'CHICKA CHICKA BOOM BOOM (Simon & Schuster)' #'ELF: BUDDY'S MUSICAL CHRISTMAS (New Lines Cinema)* ' #GOKU from DRAGONBALL Z (Funimation) #HEALTHY MR. POTATO HEAD (The United States Potato Board) #HELLO KITTY (Sanario) ' #'HOMER SIMPSON WITH HIS DONUT (20th Century Fox Animation) #OLAF from WALT DISNEY'S FROZEN (Walt Disney Pictures) #RED & YELLOW M&M's BRIGHTEN UP THE HOLIDAYS (M&M's Chocolate Candies) #RED MIGHTY MORPHING POWER RANGER ('Hasbro)' #'ROBLOXIAN (Roblox)*' #RONALD MCDONALD (McDonald's) #SNOOPY & WOODSTOCK (Peanuts Worldwide)* #SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Sega) #SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS (Nickelodeon)* #THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE (Fisher-Price) #WILD THING (Harper College Children's Books) NOVELTY BALLOONS #ARRTIE THE PIRATE #BEACH BALL CLUSTERS #BLUE STARS #CLOE THE HOLIDAY CLOWN #FELIX THE CAT (DreamWorks C!assics) #FLECK, BJORN, HUGG AND JOJO from THE CHRISTMAS CHRONICLES (Netflix) ' #'FREDDY THE BOUNCING FROG #HAROLD THE FIREMAN #KIT, CHARLIE AND C.J. HOLIDAY ELVES #RED "BELIEVE" STARS #REX THE HAPPY DRAGON #'THREE GREEN STARS *' #WIGGLEWORM #YELLOW STARS BALLOONHEADS *MR. AND MRS. PILGRIM MAN *MAMA, PAPA AND BABY BALLOONICLES *AFLAC DUCK (Aflac Insurance) *GO BOWLING (GoBowling.com) FLOATS (b'old' is for sponsors and original design) (* means already confirmed) FANASTY FLOATS #'SHEA THE SUPERSTAR (ParadeMan1986 Studios)*' #TOM TURKEY (Macy's Parade Wikia)* ' #SANTA'S SLEIGH '(ParadeMan1986 Studios)* #MARSHMALLOW PEEPS (The Peeps Company) #1-2-3 SESAME STREET (Sesame Workshop) #THE POLAR EXPRESS (Warner Bros. Pictures) #'ONCE UPON A MATTRESS 60th ANNIVERSARY (Rodger & Hemmistein Musicals)' #HOLIDAY LOVIN' OVEN (Pillsbury) #KIDS CREATION LAB (Hershey's) #AMERICAN MALT SHOP (American Express) #'JIM HARDY'S BARN (Holiday Inn Hotels)' #EXPEDITION TO RHINO MOUNTAIN (Eckō Ltd.) #NEW YORK TIN TOY (History Channel) #'LEANING TOWER OF PIZZA (Domino's Pizza)' #AT THE BALL GAME (Cracker Jack) #DECK THE HALLS (Balsm Hills) #HEART WARNING HOLIDAY COUNTDOWN (Hallmark Channel) #THE 1986 SINGING CHRISTMAS TREE (ParadeMan1986 Studios) #THE ALOHAN SPIRIT (Kings Hawaiian) #A ROYAL AT SEA (Royal Caribbean) TOY FLOATS #RONALD'S BIG RED SHOE CAR (McDonald's) #SNOOPY'S DOGHOUSE (Peanuts Worldwide) #ROCKING LOBSTER #ROCKING GIRAFFE #ROCKING FLAMINGO #ROCKING HORSE MARCHING BANDS #THE NEW YORK METS MARCHING BAND (Queens, NY) #THE BOSTON BREWERS MARCHING BAND (Boston, MA) #THE NEW ORLEANS PELICANS MARCHING BAND (New Orleans, LA) #THE MIAMI DOLPHINS MARCHING BAND (Miami, FL) #The 1986 ALL STAR MARCHING BAND 4 empty marching band slots PERFORMANCE GROUPS #THE 1986 CHEER! #THE RED HOT MAMAs #POLAR THE THEATER KID's TAP DANCING ROBLOXIANS BROADWAY MUSICALS #GREASE #THE LITTLE MERMAID #SOUTH PACIFIC #A CHRISTMAS STORY HOSTS *ParadeMan1986 Studios *Polar The Theater Kid Est. 2003 Category:Blog posts